Stuck in the elevator
by xPheebsx
Summary: Second fic for Swan Queen week. Day 2 - Accidential stimulation.


Two women entered the small hospital elevator, quickly pressing the button to get to the first floor.

"I told you, that it was a good idea to go together to visit Henrym kid immediately felt better" – Emma said when the doors finally shut up, and the elevator slowly moved down.

Brunette nodded her head knowing that she's right, but she didn't want to admit that out loud. Henry just had the first operation in his life, which wasn't actually so serious, cause it involved to remove the third tonsil, but he - like all the kids - needed some support from his family, and that's why Emma and Regina decided to visit their son together, to show that his moms can unite and stop fighting for a moment.

Blonde smiled triumphantly seeing the face of Mayor Mills, who was barely keeping herself from ironic comment. They just pass the second floor, when suddenly the elevator stopped in a half way and both of women tottered under the movement. The mechanism cracked and electricity completely went off.

"What happened? "– Emma croaked, anxiously looking up and hoping for explanation.

Moment later, the elevator shook and moved a few inches, again stopping with crack. Emergency light turned on, casting a dim light in a tiny space.

"This is not funny anymore." – Regina finally spoke, trying to press all the buttons to turn on the lift, which unfortunately didn't bring any effect.

"I guess the power run out, because even the air conditioning doesn't work "– blonde said, applying a hand near a small grid passing the air.

"I hope that they can fix it up fast, because I'm not going to spend here ages."

Brunette leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. It was center of a hot summer and both of them knew how can it end for them if they spend a few hours in a total isolation.

(half an hour later)

Emma was sitting in a corner, trying to think about everything but their current situation. It has been a long time and neither the elevator didn't start nor no one came to check on it. High temperature slowly gave a misery, but none has move to save their strength for longer.

(An hour later)

"I don't think we can quickly get out of here… "- The blonde mumbled, plying with her hair.

"We rather boil here than anyone come here and do something. "– Regina began to slowly lose her patience, which she was trying to keep from the beginning. One and a half an hour spent with the company of Miss Swan definitely didn't belong to her dreams. She nervously wipe a sweat running down her forehead and decided to pull of the jacket. Under that she had a shirt and sleeveless blouse but still she was extremely hot.

"Go ahead, I can see you have something else under that, you'll melt if you stay like this "– Emma pointed to the Regina's shirt, smiling slightly. She had pulled a sweatshirt a long time ago and now she was in a black top. – "Probably it will take a lot of time, before they fix this."

"Miss Swan, if you want me to see without clothes… Unfortunately I have to disappoint you, not any chance."

"Me? I wouldn't dare! "– She said sarcastically and did innocent look. Honestly, from a long time she admires Regina for her perfect figure and stylish clothing, catching herself on dirty thoughts in her head. Fortunately, she was the only one, who knew about it and she didn't want to change that.

While ago, the temperature was much more hotter than before. Both of them literally felt a sweat, trickling down on their faces, and a small surface favored heat. Gasping, brunette finally decided to pull down her shirt to reveal in shirt so close to body with deep neckline.

Emma, trying to ignore woman undressing just inches away from her, she began stubbornly starting at her shoes, suddenly showing them a lot of attention.

"I swear that if no one will come after us soon, I'll rip their hearts out "– She growled, slumping on the floor like Emma. – "By the way, why you didn't think about taking your phone with you? Who normal doesn't have a phone with…"

"I want to remind that you left your phone in a car, so stop blaming me. "– Blonde mumbled, looking at her friend. And then she froze.

Her gaze stopped on a prominent cleavage. She'd never seen Regina in this kind of clothing, and literally she couldn't keep herself from staring at this boobs.

"Miss Swan, are you looking at my cleavage? "– Brunette voice pulled her from thoughts, forcing her to look into big, chocolate eyes.

"Me? E-m, I… No, what are you talking about. –" She denied, feels like heat wave spreads across her body. She cleared her throat and put a strand of hair on the ear looking down.

She didn't think that the breast of other woman will work on her in this way. She ever felt this way, so it was something completely new and also quite awkward, especially since the person who worked on her was no one else but Regina Mills, the mother of her son and formerly an Evil Queen.

"Don't bother yourself, enjoy it while you can, because when we finally get out from here, it won't happen again." – Brunette slightly bent over Emma, whispering in her ear with low, husky voice.

She felt a pressure somewhere between her legs and to stop it she get up fast, coughing few times.

"I think that electricity is working again and the elevator will move soon, we should be prepared." – After saying this, the lift creaked and lazily moved down.

"I didn't know that besides your superpower, also you have a gift to predict a future. Congratulations. "– She said, nudging the blonde in the arm.

Emma didn't replied, trying to control herself. She waited a moment and when the doors slid open, as soon as possible she moved fast forward to run away from Regina.

"Honey, just don't slip yourself! "– She screamed at her, smiling victoriously.


End file.
